


Love Falls Like Silence

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been in love? Then you know how Jim feels at this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Falls Like Silence

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
It is so quiet here.  
  
Love existed once.  
  
Now, it is silent.  
  
He is gone.  
  
I am alone.  
  
I want to sleep.  
  
Never wake up.  
  
Have no life, now.  
  
He is no longer in it.  
  
Why did you leave?  
  
Without saying goodbye.


End file.
